tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Vampire Lord Tasks
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To begin this quest wehave to go to Port Namil, we can go from the ships of Ambal, Barglin or Tyrsfal We follow the marked route and then we go forward here: Then we come to a hole that we must open with our spade, marked with the blue circles: Here We will arrive right on a pile of rocks that we have to open with our shovel. When we enter we will arrive at a tiny cave, where we will go down again, arriving at the end we will find here: Follow the next route to Badrial, the vampire city (Along the way we will find skeletons, skeletons demons, Skeleton warriors, necromancers, priestesses, vampires, ghouls) When we get to the blue circle must go down and continue here: We go down and then here (we will find ghosts, ghouls, skeletons of demons, vampires, lost souls) We go down again, now will enter the cave that leads to Badrial: (In the city will find demon skeletons, skeletons, ghouls, deathspawns, crypt shamblers, mutated humans, skeleton warriors, necromancers, vampires, mummys, zombies) We must cross the city to the Upper Town, where the Vampire Lord and the nobility reside. Once we reach the stairs we go up and down the other side of the wall, going down we will arrive here: Follow the blue line, enter the royal palace of the vampires, and advance to the marked circles that lead us down. (We will find vampires) When going down we will arrive at the dungeons, here: We find more vampires, we arrive at the blue circle and we go down, here: We will advance to the blue circle until a mystical flame ENTER PREPARED! For we will be sent into the sand of the Lord, where there will be Demons, Nightmares and Behemoths, here: We will reach the area of the battle pit, there will be two demons here: We will find new flames, which sent us to the last sector of the arena with 5 demons and a nightmare, here: When we reach the marked blue circle will find another teleport that will lead us out of the sand, we will find some stairs that we must climb; Here: In the marked circles we will find the Vampire Lord, Lord of Badrial. We have to tell him: Player: hi Vampire Lord: -- Player: no Lord Vampire: -- Player: Tasks The Vampire Lord: -- The Lord will ask you to hunt 100 demons, 100 behemoths and 100 warlocks, for each task done your will have the corresponding prizes. To see how many monsters we are missing from each task we can do the command !vampirequest that will not say the exact number of the ones we have killed. Finally when we have fulfilled one or more of the tasks we must go back to where the vampire lord and tell him the name of the task, for example Demons, if we want the prizes for killing 100 demons, and say yes. If we did well will recieve the prize, the same with the other two tasks. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS